Непристойное предложение
by akrill
Summary: Эмма делает Реджине непристойное предложение. SQ
1. Непристойное предложение

Это выходит как-то случайно. Фантазиям лучше оставаться фантазиями, при воплощении они часто теряют в яркости и силе. Кроме того, каковы шансы, что "второй игрок" окажется именно таким, каким был выдуман? Потом она оправдывает себя тем, что ее сбила с толку ситуация, практически полностью повторяющая одну из ее любимых фантазий - мэр вопила на нее, сверкала глазами и чуть ли не топала ногами. Знай Миллс, насколько Эмму развлекают эти свары, она бы навсегда прекратила спорить с ней, дабы не доставлять удовольствие.

В общем, Свон сама не понимает, как умудряется в реальности дать такой ответ на фразу Реджины:

\- Я поставлю тебя на колени!

\- Хочешь увидеть меня на коленях? Раздвигай ноги! Это - твой единственный шанс.

Выражение лица мэра было столь же ошеломленное и растерянное, как и в воображаемом споре. Так что лишь после того, как Миллс залепляет ей пощечину, Эмма осознает, что не сидит в участке, занимая себя фантазиями во время скучного дежурства, а действительно стоит в офисе мэра напротив весьма реальной и весьма злой Реджины.

"Ой-ёй".

Неудобно вышло. Впрочем, еще неудобнее будет попытка объяснить, что это получилось случайно. Если уж начала игру - пусть и не нарочно - нужно доигрывать.

Эмма криво усмехается уголком рта:

\- Мое предложение остается в силе. Если решишь принять его - только скажи.

И покидает ратушу.

Две недели ни одна из них не вспоминает об этом. По крайней мере, вслух.

Ровно до того момента, пока Реджина в запале не произносит в очередной раз:

\- Я поставлю тебя на колени!

Эмма вскидывает брови, губы ее расплываются в самодовольной ухмылке, и она уже собирается повторить свое предложение, готовясь перехватить занесенную для пощечины руку, когда мэр просто поднимает ладонь, останавливая ее.

\- Довольно споров. Ты **будеш** **ь** патрулировать по выходным, поскольку это входит в обязанности шерифа, четко обозначенные в документах, на которых стоит твоя подпись. - Реджина поджимает губы. - И которые ты явно не читала.

Миллс принимается собирать бумаги в портфель.

\- Так что тебе придется сказать Генри, что ты не сможешь пойти с ним завтра в парк, потому что будешь заниматься тем, на что идут деньги налогоплательщиков - своей работой.

Реджина расправляет длинный ремешок, вешает портфель на плечо и поворачивается к Эмме:

\- Доброго вечера, шериф.

Миллс направляется к выходу, выключает свет и собирается первой покинуть офис, но Эмма не дает ей открыть дверь, надавив на ту ладонью над плечом Реджины.

\- Просто представь это, - жаркий шепот возле уха сбивает Миллс с мысли, заставляя замереть.

Она оказывается практически в ловушке между дверью и телом Эммы, ладонь которой все еще покоится на деревянной поверхности. Свон не прикасается к ней, но стоит достаточно близко, чтобы Реджина чувствовала движение воздуха от ее дыхания. Нужно покончить с этим здесь и сейчас, и более никогда не повторять оказавшуюся столь неудачной фразу.

\- Мисс Свон, такое поведение неуместно! Отпусти дверь!

Мэр привыкла быстро брать себя в руки - это часть ее работы. Но сейчас ей почти хочется сдаться, ведь она **уже** представляла. Впрочем, это не меняет того факта, что поддаваться сомнительным желаниям опасно, а давать Свон повод думать, будто она имеет какую-либо минимальную власть над мэром - неразумно.

\- Шшш... Просто представь - ты, вся такая царственная и горделивая, сидишь в своем мэрском кресле, а я опускаюсь перед тобой на колени. Я аккуратно снимаю с тебя туфли, массируя ноги в том месте, где обувь за день натерла кожу. Потом наклоняюсь, будто сгибаясь в поклоне перед королевой, и целую подъем стопы.

Реджина явственно вздрагивает, и по телу Эммы проходит дрожь, а с губ срывается шаткий выдох.

\- Да, вот так. Потом я прижимаюсь щекой к твоей щиколотке и медленно разгибаюсь, не разрывая прикосновение, поднимаюсь к колену. И когда мои ладони неторопливо скользят по твоим бедрам, ты чуть раздвигаешь ноги, позволяя мне подобраться ближе. Я стягиваю с тебя трусики, целую внутреннюю сторону бедра. Я чувствую твой аромат и не могу больше сдерживаться и действовать медленно - я хватаю тебя за задницу обеими руками, притягивая к себе, вжимаюсь лицом и запускаю язык как можно глубже тебе во влагалище.

Эмма протяжно стонет, Реджина со свистом втягивает в себя воздух.

\- Я так давно мечтала об этом. Твой вкус изысканный, как и все в тебе. Я жадно пожираю тебя, лаская губами, зубами и языком. Вскоре ты уже закидываешь ноги мне на плечи и вцепляешься пальцами в волосы, стараясь притянуть еще ближе. И через минуту твои бедра с силой сжимаются вокруг моей головы, а с губ слетают стоны удовольствия.

Эмма убирает ладонь с двери и отступает на полшага назад.

\- В любой момент, только скажи.

Реджина собирается сказать, что это все еще абсолютно неуместно, и этого не будет. Она собирается отчитать шерифа за эту выходку. Собирается уйти, оставив последнее слово за собой.

\- МиссС... - но голос предает ее, срываясь в самом начале фразы. Впрочем, и сама интонация отнюдь не гневная. Реджина краснеет и скрипит зубами - она не просто поддалась словам Свон, что всегда можно было отрицать, но еще и позволила той это увидеть. Теперь у нее есть лишь один способ сохранить остатки достоинства.

Реджина разворачивается, не глядя Эмме в глаза, обходит ее и ставит портфель около стола. Затем она опускается в свое кресло, изящно закинув ногу на ногу, и укладывает руки на подлокотники.

Тусклый вечерний свет очерчивает ее фигуру сбоку, придавая ей почти неземной вид. Реджина вскидывает подбородок, поднимая на Эмму прямой и спокойный взгляд и властно произносит:

\- На колени!


	2. Непристойное продолжение

Они не разговаривают об этом. К удивлению – приятному – Реджины, даже Эмма не делает никаких намеков, ни словом, ни жестом, будто этого никогда не случалось. Но память – упрямая штука, она то скрывает от тебя нечто важное, то наоборот подсовывает определенное воспоминание в самый неподходящий момент. Вот Эмма раздраженно сжимает в руках папку с очередным неправильно заполненным отчетом, а Реджина вспоминает, как эти руки сжимались на ее бедрах. Вот Эмма слизывает с губ пенку от какао "У Бабушки", а Реджина буквально чувствует, как этот язык скользил по ее коже. Вот Эмма вонзает зубы в медвежий коготь и мычит от удовольствия, а Реджина помнит, что такие же звуки эта раздражающая женщина издавала, пожирая ее.

Какие-то более сильные и яркие воспоминания, несомненно, перекрыли бы этот досадный эпизод, проблема лишь в том, что их нет. Ее жизнь – устоявшаяся рутина: забота о Генри, домашние хлопоты, работа, даже секс – все привычно, стандартно, давным-давно устроено именно таким и... пресно. Себе-то можно признаться, что даже регулярные встречи с Грэмом остаются скорее физической зарядкой, и главное удовольствие заключается в том, что Охотник – ее собственность.

Мисс Свон не только нарушила жизненный уклад города, не только украла у нее внимание и любовь сына, теперь Эмма еще и разожгла ее тело и забралась в голову. И последнее раздражает сильнее, чем все остальное. Желания тела можно удовлетворить даже без помощи Грэма, но с желаниями разума этот фокус не проходит. Несмотря на четкие инструкции, которые Охотник выполнил от и до, несмотря на закрытые глаза и схожие ощущения, с ним все было не так. Недоставало чувства превосходства, чувства власти, сопровождавшего обладание обычно упрямой, но столь покладистой тем вечером женщиной.

Впрочем, ничего непоправимого не произошло. Эти ощущения можно вернуть, и она даже знает волшебное слово. Вопрос в том, стоит ли это продолжать, удастся ли ей достаточно прочно привязать к себе Эмму, не создавая новых проблем с Генри? Что же, с магией, она подчиняла себе города, посмотрим, сможет ли она без магии, после стольких лет обычной жизни, подчинить себе одну женщину.

\- Я поставлю тебя на колени!

Но Эмма лишь невозмутимо усмехается:

\- Уже поставила. Если это все... – она собирается уходить.

Ответ настолько отличается от всех вариантов, что Реджина себе представляла, что слово вырывается само собой:

\- Стой!

\- Мадам мэр?

Эмма вновь поворачивается к ней – вся воплощение идеального подчиненного: в глазах вопрос, на губах вежливая улыбка, брови чуть приподняты. Реджина чувствует возрастающий гнев. Они обе прекрасно понимают, **что** было предложено и отвергнуто, но Свон хочет, чтобы на этот раз она подняла данную тему. Похоже, Эмма тоже готовилась к подобному развитию событий, и разум твердит об осторожности, о необходимости узнать ставки и взвесить выгоду до того, как принимать важное решение.

\- Чего ты хочешь?

Эмма разом подбирается:

\- Вот это уже деловой разговор. В прошлый раз я хотела тебя попробовать, а ты – поставить меня на колени. Каждая получила желаемое. И, хотя мне понравилось – очень, – она щурится и облизывает губы, – но повторять то же самое снова просто скучно. Я хочу, чтобы в следующий раз, когда я засуну свой язык тебе во влагалище, у тебя была анальная пробка в заднице...

Эмма отшатывается назад, уворачиваясь от пощечины.

\- Да как ты смеешь?!

Эмма выставляет на вытянутых перед собой руках папку с отчетом, отгораживаясь от разъяренной Реджины.

\- Не стоит так нервничать, это всего лишь маленький невинный фетиш. Я уверена, что, как и в прошлый раз, мы обе будем наслаждаться этим.

Ноздри Реджины раздуваются от гнева, грудь тяжело вздымается, но на этот раз она держит руки при себе, хоть и сжимает кулаки:

\- Этого не будет!

Эмма успокаивающе поднимает руку:

\- Ладно, ладно, нет – так нет, как скажешь. Выбор за тобой. Но если передумаешь, только скажи.

Она коротко кивает на прощание и скрывается за дверью, оставляя Реджину кипеть от возмущения.

Да как она только посмела предложить... предложить... **такое**! Гнев буквально разрывает Реджину изнутри: несколько дней она срывается на подчиненных, устраивает разносы каждому, кому не повезло чем-то привлечь ее внимание. Она даже оставляет на шее – и не только, но этот единственный был виден из-под одежды, – Грэма багровый кровоподтек. Только шокированный взгляд Генри, на которого она впервые повысила голос, заставляет Реджину взять себя в руки и извиниться перед сыном. Такая потеря контроля опасна и недопустима, так что она решает просто игнорировать унизительное предложение.

Беда приходит, откуда не ждали. Эмма снова молчит о том, что было сказано между ними, более того, она ведет себя подчеркнуто вежливо и корректно, чётко выполняет свои обязанности, составляет идеальные отчеты. Она даже приводит в школу Генри, который собирался прогулять урок этой бесхребетной Мэри-Маргарет ради времени, проведенного с биологической матерью.

Жизнь снова становится отвратительно пресной.

Раздражение, направленное на других, не помогает успокоиться, а то, что обрушивается на Эмму, отлетает от нее, как от стенки горох. Либо мисс Свон открыла в себе бесконечные запасы терпения, – что маловероятно, – либо под этой маской вежливого внимания она просто смеется над Реджиной.

К собственному стыду и раздражению она скатилась даже до попытки соблазнить заместителя шерифа излишне короткой юбкой. Уронить ручку, наклониться, не сгибая колен, чувствуя, как ткань скользит вверх по бедрам, уже едва прикрывая ягодицы, выждать секунду для гарантии и резко повернуть голову, чтобы поймать недвусмысленный взгляд. Взгляд Эммы, которая все так же стоит у двери, держа руки в карманах, откровенно разглядывая открывающийся вид.

\- Нравится то, на что смотришь, мисс Свон?

Эмма усмехается:

\- Сама знаешь, что нравится. Но мои условия остаются прежними. Баш на баш, ты мне – я тебе, рука руку моет, нога ногу чешет... В общем, ты поняла. Все по-честному: я делаю то, чего хочешь ты, а ты делаешь то, чего хочу я.

И тогда вариантов остается только два: никогда более об этом не думать и следить за своим поведением, по крайней мере, в присутствии Эммы (не хватало еще, чтобы та решила, будто получила какую-то власть над Реджиной), или... согласиться? С каждым днем последняя мысль кажется все более... нет, не привлекательной, но приемлемой. Ведь, действительно, это просто сделка, от которой обе стороны получат желаемое. Разве мало договоров она заключила в своей жизни? Далеко не каждый оправдал себя в той же степени, как и предыдущая сделка с Эммой.

Реджина осознает, что решила согласиться, только обнаруживая, что уже полчаса гуглит анальные пробки и подготовку к анальному сексу. Разнообразие игрушек и подробности, которыми откровенно, хоть и анонимно, делятся люди, просто поражает. При мысли о том, что она готова на это пойти, горят щеки и быстрее стучит сердце. И, что она обнаруживает с неверием и изумлением, становятся влажными трусики. Перед собой труднее делать вид, будто это ничего не значит, и Реджина пожимает плечами – что же, если и от этой части сделки она тоже получит удовольствие, ей же лучше.

Следующие несколько дней Реджина чувствует поразительное спокойствие и умиротворение. Решение принято, исполнить его будет просто, она получит свое. Остается только выбрать день и заключить сделку. Реджина сообщает Грэму, что доставить недельный отчет должна мисс Свон. Она спокойно приглашает Эмму в кабинет, когда секретарь сообщает об ее приходе. Просматривает отчет, высказывает замечания и, закончив с работой, столь же спокойным и деловым тоном напоминает о предложенной сделке. Судя по тому, как загораются глаза Эммы, она не передумала, так что пришло время оговорить условия.

\- Уговор прост, я сделаю, – секундная заминка, – то, о чем ты говорила, а ты повторишь то, что уже делала со мной.

Эмма едва сдерживается, чтобы не фыркнуть в ответ на то, как старательно Реджина обходит стороной конкретные формулировки, и кивает:

\- Именно так.

\- Учти, я не стану покупать эту... вещь для твоего удовольствия.

\- О, не стоит беспокоиться, я уже получила чудесную анальную пробочку, с которой твоя задница будет смотреться просто великолепно.

Реджина гневно раздувает ноздри, но решает не цепляться к словам.

\- Ты не могла знать, что я соглашусь.

Эмма пожимает плечами:

\- Ну, я всегда могла бы найти кого-нибудь более сговорчивого.

Реджина морщит нос:

\- Так что же до сих пор не нашла?

Эмма широко улыбается:

\- О, я подумала, что самая красивая и элегантная женщина в городе стоит ожидания, – она подмигивает Реджине. – Так, увидимся...

\- В среду в шесть. Я отпущу секретаря пораньше, а с Генри посидит Кэтрин. Не опаздывай, мисс Свон! И захвати... все необходимое.

Эмма приходит на полчаса раньше, усаживается на скамейку около мэрии, чтобы показаться на пороге мэра точно вовремя и не злить Реджину лишний раз, – а то ведь так можно и десерта лишиться. "Все необходимое" в составе анальной пробки (хирургическая сталь и крупный фиолетовый кристалл, который должен особенно хорошо смотреться на фоне смугловатой кожи) и тюбик лубриканта (было бы невежливо не захватить смазку, ведь так?), ждут своего часа в небольшом непрозрачном пакете.

Эмма запрокидывает голову, закрывает глаза и втягивает носом воздух. Солнце уже скатывается к горизонту, но еще достаточно тепло, чтобы не застегивать куртку. Эмма позволяет своим мыслям скользнуть к тому, что случится уже менее, чем через полчаса. Губы сами собой расползаются в улыбке. Она мысленно произносит, тщательно продумывая каждое слово "мадам мэр с анальной пробкой в заднице" – о, что это будет за зрелище. Эмма пытается представить себе, как все пройдет. Реджина скроется в уборной, чтобы ввести пробку без посторонних глаз? Или она притворится, что ничего особенного в этом нет, и проделает все прямо в кабинете? А вдруг, – Эмма мысленно ахает, – вдруг она позволит Эмме сделать это для нее? Свон тихонько стонет вслух.

\- Заместитель шерифа? Вы в порядке?

Некстати, мимо как раз проходила секретарь мэра.

\- Да. Да, все в порядке, просто шея затекла, – Эмма смущенно улыбается.

Ее собеседница понимающе кивает, прощается и уходит в сторону парковки. Эмма машет вслед отъезжающему Рено и достает телефон, чтобы глянуть на время. Еще двадцать минут. Она вновь погружается в свои фантазии, – близкие к воплощению фантазии, – да так, что возвращается в реальность только вздрагивая от звонка будильника, заранее установленного на без пяти шесть. Эмма встает, сладко потягивается всем телом, поднимает со скамьи пакет и неторопливо направляется ко входу. Она стучит в кабинет мэра без минуты шесть (не торчать же под дверью целую минуту), и тут же входит, не дожидаясь приглашения. Вскинувшая на нее взгляд Реджина выглядит так, будто собирается сбежать... или напасть, но быстро берет себя в руки, возвращаясь к привычному чуть презрительному спокойствию.

\- Мисс Свон.

\- Мадам мэр.

Эмма закрывает дверь и поворачивает торчащий в замочной скважине ключ.

Несколько секунд женщины молчат, глядя друг на друга. Реджина первой ломает тишину:

\- Итак, у нас есть сделка?

\- Безусловно. Ты делаешь то, что я хочу, я делаю то, что ты хочешь.

\- Ты доведешь меня до оргазма своим ртом, – даже такую фразу она умудряется произнести деловым тоном.

Эмма быстро улыбается:

\- В это время у тебя в заднице будет анальная пробка.

Губы Реджины презрительно кривятся, ноздри гневно вспыхивают, но она лишь молча протягивает руку за сразу замеченным пакетом.

Эмма подходит ближе, но не торопится передавать свою ношу.

\- У меня есть одно дополнение.

Реджина напрягается:

\- Сделка есть сделка. Ты не можешь менять условия на ходу.

Эмма кивает:

\- Сделка есть сделка. Я лишь предлагаю еще одну – мое желание в обмен на твое. Ты можешь высказать его прямо сейчас или оставить на потом.

\- Любое желание? – Реджина картинно заламывает бровь.

Эмма усмехается:

\- Любое – из той же серии, что и раньше. Горизонтальное, не втягивающее других людей, выполнимое. – Она пожимает плечами. – Я открыта для экспериментов.

\- И чего же ты хочешь? – Перед мысленным взором Реджины уже мелькают картинки того, что она могла бы сделать с этой надоедливой, раздражающей, упрямой, несносной женщиной.

\- Я хочу сама вставить тебе пробку. Когда ты будешь стоять голой на четвереньках на своем столе.

Губы Реджины сжимаются в тонкую полоску, а на виске начинает пульсировать жилка.

\- Эй, расслабься, не взорвись. Просто маленькое желание, которое даст мне немного пищи для воспоминаний и наслаждения для глаз. Тебе же это ничего не стоит, не так уж и важно, как именно пробка попадет на свое законное место. Лучше подумай о том, что ты можешь пожелать взамен.

Реджина молча сверлит ее взглядом, пока мысли лихорадочно носятся в голове. Это унизительно. Стоять на столе, как какая-то вещь. Вещь, которую сейчас используют. Но ведь она уже и так согласилась быть использованной в обмен на желаемое. Они используют друг друга, чтобы получить то, чего хотят, и каждая что-то с этого имеет. Взаимное использование испокон веков называют сделкой, и кто от этой сделки получит больше – еще вопрос. В качестве своего желания можно будет придумать нечто ничуть не менее унизительное, или выбрать что-то более приятное для себя. Чем дольше Реджина об этом думает, тем более привлекательной выглядит сделка – она получает и время, и свободу выбора. Она медленно кивает и поднимает взгляд на Эмму:

\- Сделка.

Эмма расплывается в улыбке и картинно потирает руки.

\- Отлично! Ну, раз мы обо всем договорились – к делу. Раздевайся.

Она усаживается на край стола и принимается болтать ногами, не отрывая взгляда от Реджины. Та в свою очередь раздраженно закатывает глаза, но все же принимается неторопливо раздеваться так, будто просто разоблачается перед сном у себя в спальне безо всяких свидетелей. Она снимает пиджак, аккуратно складывает его и устраивает на стуле. Следом ложится блузка. Белье на ней всегда комплектное и тщательно подобранное, но для этого вечера Реджина выбрала темно-бордовое с черным кружевом. Хоть и странно это признавать, но то, как в прошлый раз Свон пускала слюни на ее трусики, было приятно. Увенчав стопку одежды юбкой, Реджина разворачивается к своему молчаливому наблюдателю, – Эмма буквально пожирает ее взглядом, – заводит руки за спину и расстегивает бюстгальтер. Это не стриптиз, но определенно показуха – она давно не ощущала на себе столь явное и неприкрытое восхищенно-вожделеющее внимание. Избавляясь от бюстгальтера, Реджина слышит приглушенный вздох Эммы и самодовольно улыбается. Она опирается рукой о стену, чтобы стянуть туфли.

\- Оста... – Эмма откашливается, и повторяет уже не таким сиплым голосом: – Оставь их.

Решив не спорить из-за мелочи, Реджина лишь раздраженно дергает плечом. Она стягивает трусики с бедер, позволяя ткани соскользнуть по ногам на пол, перешагивает, подбирает их и укладывает вместе с остальной одеждой.

Эмма спрыгивает со стола и подает Реджине руку, чтобы помочь. Все это выглядело бы очень по-джентльменски, если бы она не помогала выполнить собственное желание, заключающееся в стойке на четвереньках на столе. Реджина чувствует себя ужасно глупо и улегшееся было раздражение поднимается с новой силой. Тем не менее, она все же поднимается на стол и встает в указанную позу. Колени тут же начинают ныть, туфли мешают, волосы падают на лицо, а чтобы убрать их, нужно поднять руку, превращая неудобную позицию в еще и неустойчивую. Ладонь Эммы нежноложится на щеку, она убирает непослушные волосы ей за ухо, вместо благодарности вызывая лишь новый всплеск раздражения.

\- Мисс Свон, займись делом.

\- Я и занимаюсь. "Пища для воспоминаний и наслаждение для глаз", помнишь?

\- Но не припомню, чтобы там было "пространство для рук", – сухо отвечает Реджина.

Эмма лишь хмыкает:

\- Я не смогу сделать это без рук, так что придется уж потерпеть.

Она медленно обходит стол, наслаждаясь видом. На щеках Реджины легкий румянец, и непонятно, смущение это или гнев. Кожа выглядит бархатистой, и Эмма кладет руку ей на плечо, медленно ведет ладонью вниз по спине, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Она обходит стол сзади, отступает на пару шагов, чтобы лучше обозреть открывающуюся картину. Затем Эмма боком присаживается на край стола, обхватывает ягодицы Реджины обеими руками, попеременно сжимая ладони.

\- Как же долго я мечтала наложить свои лапки на эти прекрасные упругие булочки.

\- Мисс Свон...

Эмма легонько шлепает ладонью по гладкому полушарию:

\- Прекрати портить мое желание, а то я тоже буду портить твое. Буду все время бухтеть о том, что мне скучно, что я устала, и чтобы ты поторопилась.

Она выжидает пару секунд, но Реджина молчит, всей напряженной спиной выражая презрение, и Эмма возвращается к прерванному занятию.

\- Такие сладкие булочки, – она трется щекой о ближайшую ягодицу, потом кусает, оставляя красноватый след на коже.

Реджина переступает коленями на месте, но молчит. Эмма продолжает развлекаться, слегка покусывает кожу.

\- Раздвинь ноги, – мягким голосом – не приказ, а просьба.

После короткого колебания, Реджина выполняет. Эмма все еще прижимается к ней щекой, обхватывая одной рукой бедро, так что она отодвигает в сторону свободную ногу. Горячее дыхание на коже странно возбуждает. Эмма пододвигается еще ближе к своей нынешней цели. Кожа Реджины мягкая, бархатистая, нет никакого неприятного запаха, только легкий цветочный аромат – видимо, лосьон для тела или что-то подобное. Шальная мысль сама собой приходит в голову. Не задумываясь о происходящем и последствиях, Эмма раздвигает эти ягодицы пошире и широким движением проводит языком от входа во влагалище до анального отверстия. Реджина дергается и издает какой-то жалобный невнятный писк, столь не похожий на ее привычные уверенные слова. Эмма все еще обнимает ее одной рукой за бедро, не позволяя отодвинуться, обводит языком сфинктер. Судя по звукам, объект ее исследований пытается что-то сказать, но горло сдавило напрочь. Реджина явно подготовилась к этой встрече, позаботилась о чистоте – только вкус кожи и запах цветочной воды. Эмма тихонько хихикает, задаваясь вопросом, какие еще звуки ей удастся извлечь. Она надавливает языком на сфинктер, пытается проникнуть внутрь. Реджина вся зажимается, дергается сильнее, пытаясь лягнуть ее свободной ногой, и, наконец, возвращает себе голос:

\- Мисс Свон! Что ты делаешь?! Прекрати, это грязно! – сипловато, почти в панике.

Эмма в ответ лишь сама забирается на стол, прижимая ноги Реджины к столешнице своим весом, обхватывает бедра обеими руками, снова проводит языком между ягодиц, тихонько дует на увлажненную кожу.

\- Нет, вовсе не грязно, мне отсюда виднее. – Очередное облизывание. – Это просто кожа. Когда я облизывала другие места, тебя это не смущало, – усмехается она. – Ну же, не зажимайся так, расслабься. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы тебе было больно. – И добавляет, окончательно разбивая все возражения: – Сделка есть сделка.

Эмма наклоняется, начинает массировать сфинктер языком, неторопливо гладит, больше не пытаясь преодолеть преграду, чувствует, как мышцы под ладонями постепенно расслабляются. Реджина закрывает глаза и практически незаметно для себя самой наклоняется вперед, выгибаясь в пояснице, опускает локти на стол. Когда кончик языка Эммы проникает внутрь, она расслабляется уже сознательно, позволяя влажной гибкой мышце глубже войти в нее. Это грязно и сладко, это возбуждает больше не из-за ощущений, скорее странных и непривычных, а из-за осознания происходящего. «Кажется, мы довели фразу "лизать начальству задницу" до ее апогея».

Не прекращая своего занятия, Эмма, не глядя, нашаривает на столе пакет, выуживает из него тюбик лубриканта и едва успевает перехватить пробку, пытающую укатиться со стола вместе с пакетом. Свинтить крышечку не глядя – это просто, дальше будет сложнее и действовать надо быстро и четко: вытащить язык, приставить к не успевшему закрыться сфинктеру тюбик, выдавить внутрь хорошую порцию смазки. Реджина вскрикивает, когда прохладный лубрикант заменяет собой жаркий язык. Она дергается и пытается выпрямиться, но Эмма надавливает ладонью ей между лопаток, вынуждая оставаться в этой позе.

\- Нет, не двигайся, я еще не закончила.

Реджина тяжело дышит. Столько непривычных ярких эмоций и ощущений. У нее слегка кружится голова от неудобной позы. Край туфли болезненно врезается в кожу. Кожаная куртка Эммы приятной прохладой прижимается к ягодицам. Колени уже привыкли к твердой поверхности и, если не шевелиться, почти не болят. Голова опущена, лоб опирается на запястья. Волосы снова растрепались и щекочут кожу. Палец Эммы, скользкий от смазки настойчиво тыкается в задницу.

«Сделка есть сделка. Я получу свое после». Реджина старательно расслабляется, пропуская чужеродный элемент внутрь себя. Она чувствует, как палец входит на всю длину, легко скользя по обильной смазке. Как к первому присоединяется второй – медленно, аккуратно, нежно. Как они вместе принимаются массировать, расслабляя, раздвигая стенки, подготавливая место. Как они пропадают, чтобы вернуться с новой порцией смазки.

Наконец, удовлетворившись проделанной работой, Эмма отодвигается, предупредив:

\- Не шевелись.

Она достает из пакета пробку, тщательно смазывает лубрикантом. Металл прохладный, и Эмма усмехается, представляя, как интересно это будет ощущаться в разгоряченном теле. Она вновь поглаживает пальцами сфинктер, массирует, расслабляя, а потом быстро, но плавно, убирает пальцы, заменяя их металлом. Пробка легко проскальзывает внутрь, сжавшиеся от неожиданности и холода мышцы смыкаются уже на сужении перед стопором. Реджина вскрикивает и дергается, и Эмма опять удерживает ее на месте, прижимая ладонью к столу. Через некоторое время эта ладонь расслабляется, принимаясь поглаживать кожу.

\- Ты в порядке?

Реджина неопределенно мычит, но ничего не говорит и не пытается встать, так что Эмма решает считать ответ положительным.

\- Мне надо зубы почистить, найдется тут..?

\- Дверь слева от окна, под умывальником, в белой коробке, – между отдельными фразами долгие паузы, как будто Реджине требуется время, чтобы вспомнить, о чем ее спросили, и превратить мысли в слова.

\- Не двигайся, пока я не вернусь. – Эмма спрыгивает со стола. – Обещай.

Реджина закатывает глаза и отвечает раздраженным и уже более осмысленным тоном:

\- Поторопись.

Реджина не двигается. Не то, чтобы она так стремилась выполнить просьбу Свон, но в голове роится слишком много слишком громких мыслей. Одна – особенно назойливая – вещает, что она похожа на фаршированного рождественского поросенка. Только не с яблоком. И не во рту.

Ей нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя. Несмотря на видимое неудобство, нынешняя поза помогает снизить дискомфорт от присутствия лишнего элемента. Впрочем, прохлада смягчает небольшое жжение, хотя пробка довольно быстро нагревается, принимая температуру тела.

На ее вкус, Эмма возвращается слишком скоро. Реджина не успела привыкнуть к ощущениям, не успела толком осознать произошедшее, не успела понять, как к этому относится.

\- Давай помогу тебе слезть.

Реджина приподнимается, выпрямляя руки, нащупывает ногой край. Эмма обнимает ее за талию и буквально снимает со стола, и тут же, не отпуская, тащит спиной вперед куда-то в сторону двери, вынуждая нелепо семенить ногами, чтобы не упасть. Реджину настигает короткий укол паники – "выставит в таком виде за дверь", тут же сменяющийся гневом – "загрызу", но Эмма уже останавливается и указывает подбородком куда-то ей за спину:

\- Смотри.

Эмма все еще удерживает ее на месте, обнимая за талию, так что Реджина поворачивает голову назад – к зеркалу. Сначала она видит эту надоедливую блондинку, которая лыбится, как кот, обожравшийся сметаны. Взгляд цепляется за отдельные детали полной картины. Голая. "А Эмма даже свою чертову куртку не сняла". В туфлях. "Этот каблук чудесно подчеркивает икры". Сильная рука на талии. "Самодовольная нахалка! Я и сама могу стоять!" Бледно-красные отметины от зубов на ягодицах. "К утру и следа не останется". И крупный полупрозрачный кристалл между ягодиц. Все мысли разом куда-то пропадают. Пробка. Анальная пробка. Которую вставила Эмма. И она это ей позволила. И выгибалась. И даже, кажется, стонала. Или нет.

Реджина просто стоит и смотрит, неудобно вытягивая шею, как рука Эммы соскальзывает с ее талии, собственнически сжимает ягодицу, чуть отодвигает в сторону, открывая лучший вид. Только тогда она будто приходит в себя.

\- Мисс Свон, – она поворачивается к Эмме, оказываясь с ней буквально нос к носу. – Ты получила свое, теперь дай мне мое.

Эмма отрывает взгляд от зеркала и широко улыбается Реджине.

\- Что мне сделать для тебя?

\- Сними куртку.

Эмма молча повинуется. Реджина морщит нос, когда красная куртка падает на пол.

\- Ляг на диван. На спину.

Эмма в три длинных шага оказывается рядом с диваном, с ходу плюхается на него спиной и смотрит на Реджину.

Она собирается подойти, как королева к своему трону, собирается показать, кто теперь владеет ситуацией. Но первый же шаг наглядно демонстрирует, что если она чем и владеет, то только на паях. Легкий дискомфорт наличия в заднице пробки (приходится признать Эмма выбрала довольно мелкий экземпляр – после просмотра сайтов она была готова и к худшему) сменяется ощущением ее перемещения внутри. С каждым движением тела, анальная пробка чуть сдвигается в сторону, а при ходьбе буквально раскачивается слева направо по широкой амплитуде. Реджина прикусывает губу – даже если идти медленно и стараться почти не двигать тазом, это ничего не меняет. К дивану она подходит весьма неловким шагом, чуть покачиваясь на каблуках.

Впрочем, вряд ли Эмма это заметила – жадный взгляд прикован исключительно к ее груди. Реджина перекидывает через нее ногу, – пробка двигается внутри, – и усаживается на грудную клетку.

\- А теперь, мисс Свон, хорошенько поработай языком. И не стесняйся использовать руки.

Она даже не успевает еще закончить фразу, а ладони Эммы уже сжимаются на ее ягодицах, притягивая ближе. Реджина чуть приподнимается, двигаясь вперед, и прикрывает глаза, чувствуя дыхание на уже влажных складках. Эмма проводит языком снизу вверх, урчит, наслаждаясь вкусом. Реджина тихонько стонет от вызванной звуком вибрации и наклоняется вперед, опираясь руками о поручень дивана. Эмма насколько может глубоко засовывает язык ей во влагалище, а потом медленно проводит, надавливая, вдоль задней стенки, чувствуя контур пробки, и одобрительно стонет. Она принимается энергично трахать Реджину языком, хотя хватает ее только на пару минут, потом начинают ныть непривычные к такому движению мышцы. Тогда, оставив язык внутри, Эмма начинает ритмично надавливать на основание пробки, чувствуя, как та двигается по-соседству. Опираясь на поручень руками, Реджина принимается двигать тазом, самостоятельно насаживаясь на столь некстати остановившийся язык.

Вздохи, слетающие с ее губ, становятся все больше похожи на стоны. Эмма приподнимает голову и чуть поворачивает ее, чтобы при каждом движении Реджина задевала клитором ее нос. Несдерживаемые стоны разносятся по кабинету, поручень дивана начинает поскрипывать. Внезапно, Эмма заменяет язык пальцами. Сначала медленно проводит туда-сюда вдоль пробки, очерчивая ее форму, а потом, в ответ на разочарованное рычание, двигает рукой, поддерживая установленный ритм.

Реджина кончает, когда Эмма обхватывает губами ее клитор. Она вздрагивает всем телом и замирает, откинув голову назад. Эмма чувствует, как мышцы сжимаются вокруг ее пальцев, но и не думает останавливаться. Вместо этого она крепче берется за основание пробки, чтобы двигать ею в большем диапазоне, не вынимая, но чувствительно перемещая внутри. Она чуть сгибает пальцы другой руки, пытаясь нащупать точку G, и старательно работает губами. Реджина чувствует, как перемещается пробка в заднице, как задевают ее сквозь тонкую внутреннюю стенку быстрые пальцы, как скользит язык по уже весьма чувствительному клитору. Все эти чувства вместе буквально подавляющие – слишком много, слишком сильно, болезненно-приятно. Она сжимает пальцы в светлых волосах, сама не зная, собирается ли притянуть Эмму ближе или оторвать от себя. Когда Эмма сильнее дергает пробку, вынимая ее полностью, и жадно засасывает клитор, Реджину накрывает волна второго оргазма, смывая все мысли и выключая свет.

Реджина лежит на диване, свернувшись калачиком, на плечо накинуто что-то тяжелое и теплое, со смутно раздражающим запахом. Она открывает глаза – красная кожаная куртка Эммы. Этот факт заставляет срочно мобилизовать и прочие чувства, которые тут же выкидывают на нее гору информации: она все еще голая; горло саднит; разгоряченное после секса уже начало терять жар желания, но прохладный воздух еще не вызывает дрожь, значит в отключке она была не больше пяти минут; ее ноги лежат на коленях у Эммы, которая сидит на диване рядом, массируя ступни сильными пальцами и что-то негромко мурлыча себе под нос. Реджина поворачивает к ней голову:

\- Я этого не просила, – голос звучит низко, с хрипотцой, она дергает головой, выкидывая из памяти то, как кричала в оргазме.

\- Считай это подарком, – самодовольная улыбка Эммы становится чуть шире, но взгляд ее все так же сосредоточен на движениях рук. Она проводит пальцем по красной полоске, оставленной на коже краем туфли, поглаживает подъем стопы.

– Что ж, у меня тоже есть для тебя подарок. – Она не думает об этом, просто делает то, что хочется. Реджина выдергивает свои ноги из рук Эммы, садится, позволяя куртке соскользнуть с плеча, придвигается ближе, властно берет рукой за подбородок, заставляя развернуться к себе.

Расширяющаяся улыбка Эммы вызывает у Реджины глухое раздражение, рычание рождается в горле. Если бы она хоть что-то сказала или сделала, "подарком" стал бы укус, надолго пометивший ее губу заметным следом. Но Эмма просто молчит и ждет, и Реджина стирает улыбку с ее губ жадным поцелуем. Свон сжимает кулаки на пряжке своего ремня, чтобы не пустить в ход руки. Придя в себя, Миллс выглядела настороженным зверем, пойманным в собственном логове, который готов напасть в ответ на неосторожное движение. И Эмма действует лишь тем, что ей оставлено – она обхватывает губами язык Реджины, хозяйничающий у нее во рту, и начинает мягко посасывать. Рука, все еще сжимающая ее подбородок, напрягается, заставляя отодвинуться назад. Не без сожалений, Эмма выпускает свой "подарок" из плена.

Не успев еще толком открыть глаза, она вздрагивает от внезапно раздавшегося телефонного звонка, особенно громкого в тишине. Кинув на Реджину извиняющийся взгляд, – «работа», – Эмма вытаскивает мобильник из кармана куртки и отвечает на вызов:

\- Заместитель Свон слушает... Да... Опять?.. Уже бегу, – она сбрасывает вызов и поднимает взгляд на Реджину. – Работа зовет.

\- За тобой должок.

Эмма ухмыляется:

\- О, я помню. Как надумаешь – только скажи.

Она направляется к двери, на ходу натягивая куртку. Эмма берется за ручку и, оборачиваясь, чтобы попрощаться, на секунду запинается. Реджина провожает ее странным, темным, изучающим взглядом. Тряхнув головой, Эмма мысленно пожимает плечами, машет ладонью на прощание и уходит, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.


End file.
